havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 042 Operation Setup
7:03:55 PM Josh: Your investigation into the assassination of Zharn Dynne came to a...well not a head, exactly...but a thing, when you discovered a ninja attacking another noble, Zoryax, of the Draconic Empire. 7:04:28 PM Josh: You captured him through...unorthodox means, and brought him to the guard's holding cell block. 7:05:23 PM Josh: During the interview, you discovered that the ninja was actually a Githyanki warrior whom you knew by his human identity, Cunningham Rag reporter/photographer Herman Mansfield. 7:06:06 PM Josh: You also learned about the origin of the blackmail letters. They were originally sent by him under orders from his boss, Oserik, a mad, renegade Illithid in disguise. 7:06:36 PM Josh: You guys went home, with a plan to come back and keep watch, in case a hit is made on Herman. 7:06:50 PM Josh: Things were said, potions were made, naps were had. 7:07:15 PM Josh: And we pick up a few hours later, coming in at around 9pm, when you were to go take over the night shift. 7:07:29 PM Josh: So, you guys ride to the station? 7:08:06 PM Quill: ((We do!)) 7:08:14 PM | Edited 7:08:33 PM Hank: ((Yes )) 7:08:28 PM Josh: Ok. Are you taking Clip and Clop with the caravan? 7:08:43 PM *** Quill will drive. *** 7:08:59 PM *** Hank will ride Kai. *** 7:09:15 PM Josh: Ok, Quill drives the caravan, Hank takes Kai. 7:09:56 PM Josh: You guys arrive to a smaller group of guards, only about four or five. One of them Rune and Hank recognize as Tom from the crime scene. 7:10:37 PM Josh: There is also a human guard at the desk, in place of Kobash. 7:10:39 PM Leni: Hullo Tom. 7:10:46 PM Josh: Tom smiles and salutes you. 7:10:57 PM Josh: Tom: "Sir...Ma'am...Sir?" 7:11:19 PM Quill: We're here for the babysitting duty. 7:12:51 PM Josh: Tom: "Yes, we were told. We have some preparations for you. We left the other cells in the back empty, and we left two men right on the cell." 7:13:02 PM Josh: Tom: "How would you like to proceed?" 7:14:06 PM Quill: I think some of us should been in the empty cells. 7:14:19 PM *** Rune nods. *** 7:15:25 PM Josh: Tom nods. "We can arrange that. We have a few ragged cloaks and clothes as well, if you want to disguise yourselves. Although, we left the torches low, so they'd have to really peer in to notice anyway." 7:15:53 PM Rune: I should probably wear it. I'm kind of.... distinctive. 7:16:03 PM Quill: How many empty cells are there? 7:16:18 PM Josh: Tom: "Three" 7:16:27 PM Quill: How big? 7:16:44 PM Josh: Tom: "Approximately 20 feet by 20." 7:17:15 PM Quill: Do you usually fill them up before moving someone to an empty one? 7:17:40 PM Josh: Tom: "It depends." 7:18:14 PM Josh: Tom: "...why?" 7:20:17 PM Quill: Just trying to figure out what would look less suspicious, every cell with someone it it, or one or two cells empty. 7:21:33 PM Josh: Tom: "Oh. The cells are designed to hold up to two felons at a time. We try and keep it to one per cell if possible. Avoid more fights that way." 7:22:01 PM Josh: Tom: "Will all of you wait back by the cell block?" 7:23:07 PM Quill: I think a few of us will be in the cells. Hank is a guard, so he can wander back and forth. 7:23:57 PM Creed: "How different, visually, are the locks when they're locked and unlocked?" 7:24:03 PM Josh: Another guard comes back with some ugly, filthy robes for disguises. 7:24:24 PM Josh: Tom: "Um...they just always kind of look like locks, I guess." 7:24:41 PM *** Creed looks over the locks *** 7:25:05 PM Josh: A guard escorts you to the back to check the lock. 7:25:23 PM *** Rune puts the robes on over her clothes. *** 7:26:06 PM Josh: The robe covers a lot, it's basically a giant burlap sack. The horns prove to be somewhat of an issue, as they poke out right through the top. They are very tall and sharp. 7:26:17 PM *** Quill does the same. *** 7:26:45 PM Quill: Anna, can you be a rat or something small that wouldn't be out of place here? 7:27:31 PM Josh: Anna nods. 7:27:51 PM Rune: I'll just try to sit somewhere deep in the cell so I'm not too noticeable. 7:28:05 PM Quill: They're dark anyway. It'll be fine. 7:29:56 PM *** Creed comes back, "The locks are well made, not impenetrable, and fairly simple. Fortunately from a distance, no one can tell if they're locked or not." *** 7:30:31 PM Josh: Tom: "...pretty impenetrable to most crooks, I'd say." 7:30:37 PM *** Rune nods. *** 7:30:53 PM Josh: As this is going on, while the other guards are responding, the guy at the desk is just going about some paper work. 7:30:57 PM Creed: "Five heavy tumblers? That's not very many." 7:32:32 PM *** Quill eyes him. *** 7:32:50 PM Creed: "In any case, we can keep the doors closed and pretend they're locked." 7:33:47 PM *** Quill nods. *** 7:34:00 PM Quill: All right, let's get into place, then. 7:35:10 PM Josh: Ok, I have a map of the cell block up. 7:35:20 PM Josh: Please move your token where you wanna be. 7:35:47 PM Josh: Herman is in the cell with the line through it. 7:36:32 PM Creed: (( Just as a recap, are the spaces between the cells bars or walls? )) 7:36:42 PM Hank: ((Where is the entrance to the cell block?)) 7:36:44 PM Josh: Walls 7:37:17 PM Josh: I added doors at the bottom. That's the entrance. 7:37:39 PM Josh: Anna is a rat, so she's around. You're not sure where. 7:37:53 PM Josh: ((I'll work that out when I need to, or when Anna arrives)) 7:39:17 PM Josh: Ok, so everyone is in a cell, but Hank and Anna. 7:40:06 PM Josh: Hank, are you just hanging or going back and forth? 7:40:45 PM Hank: ((Back and forth also keeping an eye on the front desk if possible.)) 7:40:54 PM Josh: (( Ok )) 7:41:08 PM Josh: You guys set up. 7:41:19 PM Creed: (( Do the doors open into the cell, or outwards? )) 7:41:35 PM | Edited 7:41:52 PM Josh: (( out )) 7:41:50 PM Creed: (( Gotcha, thanks. ))